


In the Attic

by lodessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a childish game between the cousins turns much more adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Attic

If it hadn't been raining. If Narcissa hadn't been at the Malfoys. If Mamma hadn't been having a luncheon. If Regulus hadn't been quarantined. If his aunt hadn't been having an affair with the Minister of Public Relations. If hadn't been impossible for anyone to visit or for him to leave. If Andromeda hadn't run off. If anything at all had been different, it wouldn't have happened. Things, however, where exactly so and as a result, and because his cousin was in one of her playful moods, Sirius had conceded to her idea of building a fort in the attic. 

So there they were, lying under some old tablecloth that was draped over a chest of drawers and some creaky old chairs with the apolstry rotting. It was a cold day and Bellatrix was stealing all the blankets. Really they were far too old to steal blankets or be making a fort in the first place, but it didn't much matter. Sirius realized he was actually sort of having fun Bellatrix giggled to see Sirius freeze and when he tried to squeeze under the blanket she shoved him away, leading to a tangle of limbs that resulted in the fort collasping. Bellatrix laughed and rolled on top of him, pinning his hands behind his head and Sirius wasn't sure whether to be glad or scared that she didn't appear to be angry about the fort. 

"Now that you've ruined the fort it is time for a new game." Bellatrix smiled wickedly, her face dangerously close to his and her breasts unavoidably in his line of sight. They were definitely too old to be building forts. 

Sirius knew she was waiting for him to ask her what game they were going to play but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. It was sort of painful the way she had his arms pinned and her bra was revealed by he drooping of her shirt under gravity. It was gold, like not just gold colored but actually metallic. Sirius tried to twist his head away and not look anymore at his cousin's tantalizing flesh. 

Bellatrix clicked her tongue dissaprovingly, "Are you going to play nicely or am I going to have to make you the slave boy?" 

Sirius felt he was probably walking into a trap by choosing some unknown part in Bellatrix's current charade, but he knew Bellatrix well enough to know that being her slave boy would include actually being whipped mericlessly and otherwise abused. 

"I'm waiting for an answer Sirius." she snapped impatiently, shifting her weight so that she was straddling him more securely. Sometimes Sirius wondered if she knew exactly the effect she was having. Part of him thought she must but another thought she couldn't possibly. It didn't matter; he had to make his decision fast. He decided against rage, to try and be less of a Gryffindor for five minutes and play nicely while looking for his excape route. 

"I'll play nicely... what is it you want to play though?"

Coming from anyone else the response that she wanted to play "house" would have been unconcerning, but from Bellatrix's mouth it seemed onimous, and even worse was the addition of, "You can be the king and I will be the queen." 

The happy, carefree expression on her face was even more frightening and Sirius was about to object before Bellatrix reminded him that if he didn't want to be the king he could always be the slave boy like she had said earlier. Sirius resigned himself to his fate and decided that at least she was in a good mood today and maybe this game would keep her out of trouble. 

Initially it seemed as though it might do just that. They spent most of the afternoon bossing the imaginary subjects around and making decrees, then there was a feast and the royal ball. Sirius was doubled over laughing after Bellatrix's ruling that there was to be nothing the color of pink throughout all the land, and Bellatrix gave him a light kiss on the cheek when he fired the court jesters and had Count Burlybear entertain them instead. It was juvenile but there were much worse alternatives. 

It had grown dark before the ball finished and Sirius thought he was safe at last, but clearly he had underestimated his cousin he realized when she announced that it was time for the king and queen to go to bed and began stripping off her clothes. Sirius stood in shock, unable to turn away, as she pulled off her shirt and began undoing her pants. The pants soon fell to the floor, and Bellatrix was standing there in her underwear, which matched the bra he had caught sight of earlier but was getting a much better view of now. She looked amused at him. 

"Does the king need his queen to help him remove his royal garments?" she said, stepping towards him. Sirius remained speechless as her hands found his belt buckle and proceeded to divest him of his protective clothing, letting his pants drop and pulling off his shirt. Then she wrapped her arms around him, pressing against his body and captured his lips with her own. This was beyond wrong, beyond anything normal people could imagine. Sirius came to his senses and tried to excape. 

"Slave boy it is then" Bellatrix sighed, and before he knew what she was doing she grabbed her wand and he discovered him was shackled to the wall and wearing a loincloth instead of his boxers. Fuck. Perhaps he should have seen this coming. 

Bellatrix grabbed him my the hair and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him in such a way as to make it hard not to respond and realizing the pointlessness of fighting Sirius gave in to the temptation of his unnaturally attractive and almost entirely naked cousin. Bellatrix turned her head, mouth closing around his earlobe, "Pleasure me, slave." She hissed, pushing his head downwards. However, her metal underthings made that a bit difficult. Sirius told himself that it was because he was resisting her will that he wasn't doing more than kissing the exposed parts of her flesh, but turth be told he would have ripped off the golden obstacles if he could have. 

His tongue pressed against her skin, pushing as far under the edges as he could manage and Bellatrix laughed, "You want it don't you slave... want to rip off my clothing, get loose from your chains, and fuck me into oblivion." 

Her hand snaked around the painfully obvious evidence that she was right.

"Just say it Sirius. Tell me how much you want me and you can have me. You can be the king again."

Sirius wanted to tell her to go to hell but he really was in no position to argue, thanks to being in chains as well as his own body's betrayal. He watched as she stepped back, unclasping her metal brassiere and beginning to slowly massage her breasts. 

"You know you want it cousin, why fight your nature?" she added as she unhooked the underwear and they two fell to the floor, leaving her completely naked and just out of his reach.

"We Blacks have always been drawn to our own kind, it's not suprising given our superiority." She told him as one hand migrated down between her legs, giving him a clear view of what she was doing, " See how wet I am for you." 

"For Merlin's sake Bellatrix, you have to know it's wrong!"

"Wrong" she laughed, mocking him, "I suppose that's something you learned in Gryffindor. Just like you learned to ignore what you really want."

"Oh make no mistake about it. It's not like I'm too stupid to realize that I want you... just smart enough to know that it's wrong."

"There you go with that whole wrong thing again Sirius. Don't you get that it doesn't matter, that nobody cares."

"I care!"

"Not enough to stop you. If you really cared you never would have come up here in the first place cousin. You came up here to have me and we both know it."

"Don't you ever feel even a little bit guilty Bella?"

"Never. What I feel is frusterated because you're wasting my time. We have to be downstairs soon and this time could be much better spent."

"Fine. You know I'm painfully lusting for you and besides you have me tied to the wall, you could come over here and get me if you really wanted."

"Is that what you want? To have an excuse. That it wasn't your will or your fault because I had you chained up, because I made you. Too scared to be a man about it...to take what you want when you want?" 

"Oh I'll take you alright." Sirius snarled and suddenly found himself freed from the chains. He grabbed hold of Bellatrix and pulled her to the floor, throwing himself on top of her and holding her hands behind her head like she had held him earlier. He attacked her body with his mouth, marking the places that had been closed to him before. He bit down savagely on one of her nipples and she moaned happily, encouraging him to ram himself inside of her, giving in completely to the darkness inside of him. 

It was rather improbable that no one in the rooms below them, so one must take the fact that they were not interrupted as merely a demonstration of the Black family's nature. Thinking about this made Sirius even more furious at the part of that was inside of him as he writhed on the attic floor with his beautiful and deadly cousin, and despite all his objections he couldn't help spilling his release inside of her and bruising her with ardent kisses.

After having the erotic encounter she'd desired, Bellatrix laughed and resumed the childish playfulness of earlier in the afternoon.

"I think we should build a castle far away where nobody can bother us." Queen Bellatrix announced, lounging naked on some cast off furniture.

This should never never have happened. It wouldn't have... it it hadn't been for one little thing.


End file.
